


It's Harder on Tour

by stars28



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Alex and Jack hook up on tour.(Basically just smut)





	It's Harder on Tour

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to put all my fanfic on one site.

"Fuck man..." Alex groaned, rolling his hips in an attempt to get the friction he so desperately needed. He was so close, but then Jack pulled away.  
  
"What?" Alex asked, impatient. Jack just looked at him.  
  
Jack's fingers were setting his skin on fire, they creeped up under his shirt, running on Alex's nipples. Alex moaned, reminiscent of a porn star.  
  
Jack's lips attacked his neck, nipping and sucking leaving marks Alex would have to cover up later.  
  
Alex thrusted his hips against Jack's, trying to get release.  
  
This wasn't the first time they had hooked up, but on tour it was much harder, considering Rian and Zack didn't exactly know about them.  
  
"Come on, stop teasing me, you fucker."  
  
Jack chuckled, "Always so impatient."  
  
Alex didn't really concentrate on what Jack said because Jack's hands had gone under the waistband of his skinny jeans and into his boxers. Alex groaned as Jack swiped his fingers over his dick. Pre-cum leaked out.  
  
"Uhhh... Fuck Jack!" Alex groaned into the pillow covering his mouth.  
  
"Shush Alex, we don't want them two to find out, do we?" Jack slid Alex's jeans and boxers down in one swift moment and deposited them on the floor next to the bunk they were on.  
  
"N-n-no." Alex wasn't listening to what Jack was saying anymore - Jack had just engulfed Alex's member in his hot, waiting mouth.  
  
Jack hummed Dear Maria around Alex's member, sending shockwaves through Alex. He felt the pressure building in his stomach.  
  
He groaned, "Jack, I'm cl-"  
  
Jack just kept humming, taking Alex deeper into his throat.  
  
Alex bucked his hips upwards, muffling in his pillow, "Holy shit Jack!" as his orgasm overtook him like a tidal wave.  
  
Alex slumped against the pillow behind him, groaning.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is totally cringy, seeing as I wrote it about 5 years ago...)


End file.
